


Certain Urges

by Psybee



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psybee/pseuds/Psybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before joining them, Elduna always thought that the Companions were a group of honorable people. Instead she learned that they were just a bunch of horndogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Werewolves are never Well Rested...  
>  because their wolf blood makes them extremely horny, so they spend most nights indiscriminately gettin' busy with eachother._
> 
> _I want Companions action, with people sneaking into other peoples' rooms at night because their just so horny and they desperately need to get laid. Dovahkiin included. Bonus points if it's one of the dorm style rooms, and there are other folks either trying to sleep ("FUCK QUIETER"), or getting turned on and maybe joining in themselves or sitting back and enjoying the show._
> 
> **WARNING: Spoilers for the Companions Quest Line**

Elduna has always been a light sleeper. Sometimes she treated it as a gift. Throughout her travels in Cryodiil and later in Skyrim she has seen her light sleeping as a gift that helped her escape many wild animals, trolls and bandits.

But tonight as she lay in her bed in Jorrvaskr, she saw as a curse.

"Harder! Please!" The Bosmer quietly groaned and squeezed her pillow around her head in an attempt to muffle the sounds. But no matter how hard she squeezed she could hear it: the breathy pants and groans and growls, the sound of slick skin slapping against one another, the sound of the bed as it tried feebly to support the two as they continued they lust-ridden copulation.

It was the sounds that woke her up and it was the sounds that kept her up.

Elduna poked her head from under the sheets to see who had woken her up this time. She wasn't surprised to see that Ria's bed had one extra occupant. She watched the sweat-ridden form of Farkas (or was it Vilkas. She could never tell the two apart until they spoke) thrust roughly into Ria, causing the Imperial to moan ever so loudly, much to the Dragonborn's annoyance.

_'Of course it would be a member of the Circle,'_ she thought dryly as the other woman arched into the Nord's body. Again.

This wasn't the first time she caught one of the higher-ups. Oh no. And it wouldn't certainly be the last.

The first time Elduna caught wind of the Circle's alternative "activities" occurred only a month after joining The Companions. The wood elf had just returned to Whiterun after rescuing a Riverwood native from some bandits at Halted Stream Camp and escorting him home.

The moon was still high in the sky once she got to the Wind District. The only thing that was on Elduna's mind was to report her success to Vilkas, get paid, and pass out on her nice warm bed in the 'Whelp Room,' as Farkas liked to call it. As she entered Jorrvaskr, she noticed Tilma and Brill still up. She greeted them before heading down into the living quarters and towards where Vilkas slept.

_'Now was it on the right or the left? The left?'_ She turned into the smaller corridor and began to hear noises. Strange noises. _'What in the-'_ They seemed to become louder and louder with every step she made. Soon she found herself not in front Vilkas' room but in front of Aela's.

_'I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this.'_ But the noises beckoned her like a moth to a flame and before she knew it, her hand had eased the door open a crack. She could make out two figures on the bed. Her mind wandered, trying to figure out who was sharing Aela's bed. Until she heard the unknown participant let out a grunt. Her eyes went wide. She knew that grunt. It came from the only man who had ever come close to beating her in training.

Skjor.

It was Skjor.

And indeed, upon closer inspection Elduna had caught Skjor and Aela mid-coitus. The Huntress lay horizontal on the bed, her head hanging off the edge, her body slick with sweat. She let out a series of moans and gasps and wrapped her legs around the man's torso. The older Companion leaned over her, grunting while he plunged in and out of her warm, wet depths. His calloused fingers went to her breasts, caressed the soft mounds and stroked her nipples until they stiffened. Her mouth found Skjor’s shoulder and bit down causing Skjor to growl and thrust even harder.

Soon Skjor's movements became fast and frantic. Elduna watched as Aela cried out as she came, scraping her nails across her partner’s back, creating red angry welts before going limp. A few frenetic thrusts later, Skjor let out a groan before emptying himself inside the other Nord and collapsed next to her. And then just as the elf finally shook the shock out of her system and was about to walk away, Aela's eyes snapped open. Her eyes met Elduna's anxious ones.

The look she was giving the Bosmer was a predatory one. It was a look Aela had just before letting an arrow fly or surprising an enemy. Except it looked like instead of an enemy Aela was going to pounce on the elf. But those thoughts were dashed when Aela's eyes suddenly closed and a moan escaped her mouth as Skjor wrapped his lips around one of her pert buds. It looked like he wasn’t entirely sated yet.

Elduna eased the door closed and slowly moved backwards until she was again in the hallway.

"Elduna." The gruff voice of Vilkas startled her out her thoughts. He saw the shock on her face and became concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Elduna shook her head. "Fine! Everything is fine. Yeah, just wanted to tell you that the rescue job is done. Here's the pay from the mother."

The Nord took the large pouch and handed her a smaller one. "That's great. The boy's mother must be relieved to see him again."

"Well, I'm going to go turn in for the night," Elduna stated as she briskly walked towards the 'Whelp Room’, "I'll see you in the morning."

Sleep did not come easy to the Bosmer. The intimate encounter kept replaying anytime she closed her eyes. And there were times she felt like someone was watching her but eventually exhaustion won. 

The next morning when she climbed the stairs to the mead hall, Elduna immediately spotted Skjor and Aela seated on one of the benches near the front door. The elf took a seat at the table, far away from the two, and began eating some of the food set out. This morning Tilma had set out venison chop with grilled leeks, roasted garlic and tomato, bread, slices of goat cheese and Firebrand Wine. It was funny to think that a few months ago the elf was struggling just to make it through the day. As she chewed on her food, Elduna let her mind wander.

"Hello Elduna." The elf almost choked on her venison. She slowly turned, looked up and saw Aela's smiling face stare back at her.

"A-Aela, how are you?" Elduna cursed hearing her voice waver in front of the Huntress.

Aela's smile never faltered as she sat down in the empty chair next to her. "I'm doing very well. How was your sleep?"

The scenes from last night flashed through her mind and she could feel her cheeks redden. "It was alright."

"That’s good." The Nord moved the chair closer, "I have a question to ask you. Actually we both do."

"Indeed." A hand clapped her on the shoulder. Elduna's head spun to look at the hand’s owner and saw Skjor standing behind her with the same smile that Aela had.

The Bosmer swallowed. "Y-you do? You both do?" The smiles never left their faces. Aela leaned over, "We wanted to know-"

"Elduna!" The elf closed her eyes and thanked Akatosh and Auri-El. She glanced over at Jorrvaskr’s entrance and spotted Farkas walking towards the three.

"Sorry, I need her. Bandits threatening Battle-Born Farm," he explained.

Aela shrugged her shoulders. "Not a problem. I’ll ask her later."

But even after she helped defend the farm, Aela never did ask her question.

Not that Elduna was complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, all seemed to be back to normal with the Companions running all over Skyrim to complete their contracts. One slow day, in which Elduna found herself just mulling about the living quarters, she was tasked by Kodlak with finding Tilma. She left the living quarters, crossed the hall and opened the doors leading to Brill and Tilma's chambers, expecting to see Tilma reading at the desk like she normally did when not tending to Jorrvaskr.

Her expectations were stomped on and thrown into the fire when she opened the door and the heady smell of sex assaulted her nose. If she was shocked finding Aela and Skjor together, she was flabbergasted as well as enthralled by the scene before her.

Aela was seated in a chair groaning so loud Elduna was surprised that no one in the hall heard her. Her skirt hiked up to her waist as Athis, dressed only in his hide chest piece and on his knees, worked his magic between her legs, his tongue licking up and down her slit. His trousers and boots were thrown haphazardly near the door. Farkas was directly behind him, alternatively nibbling and sucking the Dunmer’s neck as he slammed his cock into the smaller man.

And just like before, Elduna was frozen. She was too engrossed in watching the scene to notice that Aela had detected her presence. The Huntress observed the wood elf’s face redden as she bit her lip and squirmed where she stood. Aela let out a haughty laugh that faded into a moan when Athis decided to plunge two fingers into her while swiping his tongue across her sensitive pearl.

The Bosmer stared as Aela’s hands undid the tie keeping his hair up and tangled her fingers in his mahogany tresses, urging him to go faster. The other Nord reached around and wrapped his hand around Athis’ shaft, stroking up and down. It wasn’t long before Athis’ letting out a loud yet muffled keening sound, spilling himself in Farkas’ hand. Aela snarled, grabbing and ground herself against his face. A few moments later she threw back her head, shuddering and moaning. Farkas followed suit, giving a few frenzied thrusts, digging his fingernails into Athis’ hips. He came groaning and emptying himself inside of the Dunmer before slumping over.

“Elduna…” Aela lazily called out to the warrior mesmerized by the scene. It was when Aela beckoned her to come closer did her mind snap into second gear and she calmly but hastily shut the room door closed and scurried outside. In the training area, Torvar, Njada, Tilma and Brill were seated around, eating, laughing and spinning tales. Elduna walked to Torvar and grabbed the goblet in his hand.

"Hey," cried the Nord as the elf quickly downed the mead, "That was my mead."

Elduna snarled at him, slamming the cup on the table. "Shut up Torvar." The man grumbled and went to find the jug containing the mead. She turned to Tilma, "Kodlak is looking for you."

"Thank you Companion. I'll go to him."

"If anyone is looking for me, I'm not here," She placed a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder, "Also, burn your chair and get a new one." Tilma, along with the others, looked perplexed as Elduna quickly walked towards the city's entrance. A few days away from being Jorrvaskr's accidental voyeur would calm her. And things would go back to normal. Or so he hoped.

She returned to the mead hall six weeks later, after rescuing Esbern and discovering Sky Haven Temple. Everyone was overjoyed to see Elduna return safely and a celebration was had. Ale, wine and food were aplenty and the party didn't end until the sun began peeking over the horizon. A bit tipsy, the Bosmer bid 'goodnight' to the revelers still carousing. She made it down the stairs and to the doors of her quarters. She raised a hand to open the door when another one grabbed her wrist. She snapped her head to the side to see the grinning face of Skjor stare down at her.

He chuckled, moving her hand away from the door, "Ah, there you are. Thought you might have gone to sleep. I have something a little different planned for you this-" Elduna raised a hand to cut him off.

"Listen here, baldie," she poked Skjor’s armored chest with a finger, "I am **not** going to have sex with you or Aela or anyone in this hall. Leave me out of your lust-filled games.” The grin disappeared from Skjor's face when he realized that Elduna was drunker than he thought. She wasn't listening to him.

He sighed and released her, "Listen, just meet me at the Underforge tonight. We will speak more."

The elf waved her hand at him, barged into the room and promptly passed out in the first bed she landed in. When she awoke, Tilma had informed her that it was mid-afternoon so she had time before the meeting in the Underforge. Elduna washed out the stale mead taste in her mouth with some ale and walked down to the inn to catch the latest gossip. Once the moon was rising, she started for the Underforge. She got to Jorrvaskr and rounded the corner in time to see Aela disappear into the side of the rock wall. The older Companion spotted Elduna and gave her a short nod. She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and returned the nod with one of her own.

"Are you prepared," Skjor asked.

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, "I am ready."

"Then let's move." Skjor placed his hand on the rocks and pressed a button causing the large rock in front of him to recede. He stepped into the cave. Elduna looked into the inky darkness, nervous about what would happen once she stepped inside. All she knew was that if Skjor had lured her to an orgy including the members of the Circle, she would turn tail and never return to Jorrvaskr. She took a deep breath and walked into the cave. The "door" shut behind her plunging her into darkness with the only light coming from a room down a narrow pathway. Elduna walked down the outlet and stepped into the lit room.

In front of her was an ornate fountain. Skjor stood behind the fountain and beside him stood a werewolf.

A very large werewolf that **was not attacking** either of the two.

Skjor watched the wood elf's confusion and chuckled. "I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form."

_'Well. At least it wasn't an orgy.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks ago, if you had told Elduna that she would become a werewolf by drinking the blood of her Shield-Sister, she would have asked you what you were drinking and if she could have some.

But here she was the newest member of the Circle and a werewolf to boot, albeit under regrettable circumstances. After her first transformation, she and Aela had begun their assault on Gallows Rock, hoping to catch up to Skjor who was already inside. Unfortunately, after the last Silver Hand member was cut down, they found Skjor's lifeless body in the back of the largest room.

"Those bastards," cursed Aela, kneeling next to her fallen comrade, "Somehow they managed to kill Skjor."

Elduna crouched down beside the older woman. She could hear the grief in her voice.

"He was one of the strongest we had," the Huntress continued, "But numbers can overwhelm. He should not have come without a Shield-Brother." Her shoulders were shaking now. Elduna reach out, hesitated for a moment and then placed a comforting hand on Aela's shoulder.

"We're gonna get them," the wood elf promised, "Every last one of them will fall."

Aela placed her hand on top of Elduna's and squeezed it slightly. The elf reached over and closed Skjor's eyes.

"Get out of here. I'm going to make sure we got the last of them," the Nord rose from her position, "And see if there's any information to be gotten from the bodies. You and I have work to do. The Silver Hand will tremble at our sight."

The younger Companion glanced up at her Shield-Sister and nodded. She began to head the way they came in but stopped at the door. She turned to see Aela back on her knees with Skjor’s head cradled on her lap. The Huntress was caressing his head and whispering words that he would never hear.

Elduna's heart went out to her Shield-Sister. All she wanted to do was comfort Aela, to console her grieving friend. She liked Skjor, when he wasn't being perverted. And when she saw his body, she wanted to cry. But no. There would be time to mourn for Skjor later. She needed to get back to Jorrvaskr and tell them the night’s events. They would mourn the loss of their Shield-Brother. And then they would go after the Silver Hand.

And they would pay. The beast inside wanted blood and Elduna would make sure not to disappoint.

Things at Jorrvaskr had become slightly tense after the members learned about the death of Skjor. They had mourned the man solemnly alone and together.

But as Aela had said, Elduna had work to do. As soon as she had finished a prayer to the Divines, she was off to Lost Knife Hideout in Eastmarch and Valtheim Towers in Whiterun. She made sure to paint the walls with their blood, made sure that no one survived, made sure that the Silver Hand knew who they were dealing with.

As soon as Elduna returned to the hall, Aela pulled her aside. "We will have to put a halt to our revenge."

The elf eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I fear Kodlak may be catching on to our activities,” Aela walked over to the benches and sat down, “So lie low for now. Take up jobs from the others. I will inform you of our next target when the coast is clear."

The Bosmer nodded and joined the Huntress. She brought her knees into her chest and let out a long yawn. "Have you been sleeping?" Aela asked.

"Not really,” Elduna confessed, her head falling onto her knees, “But I think it’s because of the whole...well, you know."

“But don’t worry about me,” the elf raised her head, giving the Huntress a sincere smile. “I’ll be ready when you call on me.”

Aela’s face softened. She placed her hand on the elf’s. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Anytime." She felt Aela’s hand leave hers. The huntress rose and walked away leaving Elduna on the bench.

Torvar took Aela’s previous spot and leaned on the elf. "Someone likes Aela," he taunted.

"Shut up Torvar." She growled playfully, grabbing the back of his head and flinging him off the bench before stomping off.

And soon enough things at the hall slowly returned to normal. That only meant one thing.

Elduna the Accidental voyeur had returned.

 

The first new incident had happened when she returned after killing an escaped prisoner and raiding yet another Silver Hand stronghold. She entered the living quarters and headed to Vilkas' room in order to collect her gold and maybe make light conversation, if she was lucky.

She knew Farkas was in the Whelp Room, doing who knows and she wouldn’t be able to concentrate with him doing the deed. She couldn’t go to Kodlak, not when she and Aela were attacking keeps without his approval. And Aela…Elduna wasn’t ready to talk to the woman just yet but really because lately she was having trouble just look at the older Companion without her face going red. That left Vilkas.

She entered the room, closed the door and sat in the chair nearest to the bed. By the time she reached his room, Vilkas had gone to bed, yes, but he had also brought someone else with him.

Vilkas groaned, dragging his tongue across the expanse of Njada’s back, tasting the sweat and the faint but familiar tang of leather as he pounded into her, fast and hard. Njada had her head buried in a pillow, her hips jerking to meet Vilkas at every thrust as she moaned into the pillow.

A few weeks prior, the elf would have been mortified catching the pair mid-coitus. Yet the scene didn't bother Elduna at all.

"Evening Vilkas," she called out pulling the man from his pleasure haze. He looked over at the Bosmer and grinned, not even bothering to stop his actions.

"Ah, Elduna. Have you come for," he motioned his head down towards the dark-skinned Nord. The elf sucked her teeth loudly in disdain. "No."

"So what are you here for," he asked. Just then Njada cried out, her body tensed up and then sagged onto the bed.

“Oh, you don’t get off that easy,” Vilkas grabbed her hips and turned her over. He spread her legs, hands on her hips and entered her again.

"I killed the criminal. I'm here for the gold." Vilkas grunted and turned to his Shield-Sister. "Ah, yes. It's on the counter."

Elduna grabbed the massive closed pouch.

"How much?"

"300 Septims.”

“Mind if I count them here?"

"That's fine." She opened the pouch and dumped the gold on the table and began to count.

_'10...20...30...'_

Elduna ignored the loud grunt Vilkas let out as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and plunged into Njada at double the pace. The bed started creaking nosily, trying to support the actions of the two that rested atop it.

_'70...80...90...'_

She looked up briefly to see the look of blissful pleasure on Njada's face. She twisted the bed sheets in one hand while the other was at her breast, flicking and twisting the nub. A happy gasp escaped her lips.

_'150...160...170...'_

Njada let out a loud keening sound. Vilkas leaned over and kissed the woman roughly, biting her lower lip.

_'210...220... I wonder how Njada's skin would taste.'_

Elduna's eyes widened and she shook her head. ‘Where did that come from?’ She turned back and resumed counting her gold. Maybe it was the heady scent in the air. Or her lack of sleep. But every time Njada was let out a cry, the need to walk over to the copulating duo and sink her teeth in Njada's neck and run her hands over her slick skin and wanted to feel how hot-

Elduna bolted out her chair. _'Okay. Time to go.'_

"I'm going." Vilkas looked lazily at his fellow Circle member.

"Alright. You sure you don't wanna-" He motioned to Njada.

"No!" That caused both Vilkas and Njada to look at Elduna. "No, I'm good."

She left the room, closing the doors. She needed some sleep. Yes, after a good nights rest she’ll be back in working order.

Except sleep refused to come to the young warrior and the desire to tackle the nearest person and ravage them senseless grew with each passing day. And the more she ignored the urges, the more irritable she became, biting the head off anyone who crossed her. Just like when Elduna was at the dining table and a few members decided to take their bedroom activities somewhere else.

"Are you kidding me?" She was eating her evening meal when Torvar, Farkas and Aela agreed that the table had other uses.

"What's a matter elf," Torvar asked as he rapidly removed Aela's tunic while Farkas shove aside plates and cups. Enraged, Elduna picked up the nearest plate and beamed it at Torvar. The wooden plate hit Torvar in the head causing the man to cry out and stagger away from the table. Aela and Farkas froze, stunned by the aggression from the normally calm elf.

"Elduna." The Bosmer ignored her friend’s cries. She grabbed her horker stew and headed to the training area, kicking the back door open. She set the bowl down on one of the tables but she didn't sit down. Her mind was racing. She couldn't concentrate. Elduna looked over at the training dummies. Yes. Maybe she could hit her problems away. She took out her glass dagger and began hacking, slashing, and stabbing.

She didn't stop until her muscles were screaming. Her eyes were drowsy. Maybe this time she would be able to fall asleep and stay asleep for more than an hour. She quickly downed her remaining stew and reentered Jorrvaskr. The lecherous trio weren’t where Elduna left them and that was perfectly fine with the elf. She staggered down the stairs and entered the living quarters. She opened the door to the dorm and was greeted with a sight that enraged her.

The reason why Aela, Farkas and Torvar weren't upstairs was because they had moved their sexual activities to the Whelp Room. But that wasn't what enraged the young woman.

It was the fact that they continued their deeds on her bed. The same one she had hoped to pass out in.

And for this transgression, the weary and semi-delusional Bosmer decided that they would have to die for defiling her bed.

She looked down at her dagger and scowled. It wouldn't be enough. No, she would need something bigger. She closed the door and turned on her heel only to come face to face with Kodlak.

"Ah there you are," the older man said, "I need you to come with me."

Elduna was annoyed but made sure not to show it. She followed Kodlak to his quarters and sat at a chair near the table. Kodlak sat in the other chair. "What do you need Harbinger?"

Kodlak folded his hands and rested them on the table. His eyes composure was both comforting and threatening. "I hear you've been busy at night."

Elduna's heart dropped. No matter how discreet she and Aela were, somehow he had found out. And suddenly she felt like things were about to get really, really bad.

And they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say....I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> Somewhere in my mind I thought I had posted this chapter in June.
> 
> It seems I did not. And for that I am totally sorry. 
> 
> Also any mistakes are mine and I'm sick of reading over this stupid document.
> 
> But there is good news! There's one more chapter! And it'll go up sometime this weekend! 
> 
> Once again, I am so sorry. 2016 has not been kind to me. Or anyone else for that matter

The trouble started when Kodlak gave her the task of hunting down the Glenmoril Witches and it had snowballed from there: the surprise attack on Jorrvaskr, the death of Kodlak, the elimination of the Silver Hand, freeing Kodlak's spirit and sending him to Sovngarde and becoming Harbinger, all in the span of five days. Once Elduna returned from Ysgamor’s tomb, there was a massive celebration at the hall and almost all of Whiterun was there. Everyone partied into the night and into the wee hours of the morning until they either went home or passed out somewhere in the dining hall. 

That is, everyone except Elduna. While everyone was sleeping (or still partying) the wood elf was perched on the city’s walls, tossing rocks at the wildlife that came close. 

Yawning, Elduna looked towards the darken houses and growled. How she envied those who were tucked away in their beds, nestled in sleep's embrace! She watched as a guard headed to one of the watchtowers and called out to him, “Hey, what day is it?”

"Middas, Companion," he said cheerfully before returning to his watch. She grumbled her thanks, slid off the wall and began her sluggish trek back to Jorrvaskr, contemplating what the guard had said. If what he said had been true and that today was Middas that would make it a week since Elduna had had a restful night of sleep.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t go to sleep, oh no. Far from it. The problem was that she wasn’t able to _stay asleep_. Every time her head would hit the pillow and she would begin to drift off, something would snap her awake. Sometimes it felt like little bugs crawling under skin. But most times her body felt unnaturally hot and no amount of cold water cool her. 

And then there were the dreams, strange dreams that would always start the same way. She would wake up, without armor or weapons, in a grassy field. Then the sky would darken. And before she knew it, she would be face to face with a giant wolf with red eyes. The elf would run, would try to get away but no matter how much she ran, the wolf would always catch up to her. And just as the wolf was about to close its maw around her throat, she would wake up, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. So she spent most of her nights out in the training yard, attacking the dummies or joining the guards as they patrolled the region. Her restlessness would ebb somewhat but never disappear, never granting more than two hours sleep.

And it looked like tonight would be the same. When the elf reached the hall, she noticed all was quiet. Most of the people had gone home and she guessed that her fellow Companions had gone to sleep. ‘Lucky bastards.’ She grumbled to herself. She walked around to the back of the compound where the dummies stood, pulled out her Ebony sword and began sparring with the imaginary Draugr.

 

From the behind a canopy pillar, Aela watched the frantic movements of the Harbinger and couldn’t help but frown. She watched as the normally spunky, happy elf transform into an agitated, tired shell of her former self. And, unlike the Bosmer, the Huntress had a good inkling on why. 

But if she was right then she had a whole new batch of questions: _Why would Elduna do this? Why didn't she give in? Why would she make herself suffer so much?_

Aela needed to know and so, she stepped out from the shadows of the canopy and approached the smaller woman. Elduna continued to hack and slash even as she heard soft footsteps approach her from behind. 

"Come to check on me, Aela?" the dark haired Bosmer called out, swinging harder and faster than before.

The huntress moved closer. "It's late Elduna. You should be in bed. What's wrong?" 

"Why would you think that," Elduna spat out as she continued to work on the dummy. "It's not like I haven't had a full night’s sleep ever since that night in the Underforge. No Aela, everything is just fucking **perfect**!"

With the last word Elduna swung the sword horizontally, lopping of the dummy's head. The wooden head sailed through the air, fell near the older Companion's feet. Aela shook her head and approached the slouched, heaving frame of her Shield-Sister and slowly eased the sword out of the young woman’s grip. Elduna collapsed onto Aela as soon as the sword was gone, completely exhausted.

“Why are you doing this,” the Nord asked. “You don’t have to torture yourself like this.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to restrain yourself. It’s okay.”

Getting no response, Aela figured that the girl had passed out due to lack of sleep. _‘Better bring her to bed. It looks like I need to explain somethings those idiots forgot.’_ She placed her hands on the Bosmer’s waist and was about to hoist the woman over her shoulder when Elduna’s hand reached out and grabbed Aela’s wrist in a vice-like grip. Aela looked down and was shocked to see a pair of golden eyes stare back at her. It looked like their talk would have to wait for later. 

 

Much later. 

 

Elduna growled and lunged forward, crushing her lips against Aela’s. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, the Nord stumbled back, lost her balance, sending both women to the ground. The elf broke off the kiss and attempted to straddle the woman, to restrain her in some way but Aela was quicker and rolled onto her feet before Elduna could get close. 

Now the two circled around each other, studying each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Elduna pounced on the woman yet again and the two were rolling on the ground. But Aela was more familiar with the blessings of Hircine and in no time she had the elf pinned onto the ground. She bared her teeth at Elduna and prepared to bite into her neck to subdue the elf.

But then the Nord stopped just as her teeth scraped skin. She wasn't dealing with some who wanted control. She was dealing with someone who was horny. Really, really, _really_ horny. She closed her eyes and moved her head away from the still thrashing woman. Her inner wolf howled in anger, telling the warrior to show the young one who was in charge. Aela silenced it and released the woman’s arms. As soon as her fingers lost contact, the Nord was flung to the ground once more. She heard Elduna snarl once more before chapped lips pressed against her. Kissing became frenzied and hands grabbed and caressed and groped. They broke apart only when their lungs were screaming for air. 

 

Elduna grabbed the edge of Aela’s armor and ripped it off as if the leather straps holding it in place were made of paper. Aela didn’t have time to admire the younger woman’s developing strength as Elduna’s mouth was on her neck. The Nord groaned into the night air, not caring if the guards heard then, and wrapped her arms around her impromptu lover holding her close. Aela squirmed as Elduna nibbled and licked a path down from her ear to her neck. All the while the Bosmer moved her hands to Aela’s supple chest and cupped her breasts, rubbing and twisting her nipples through the leather, eliciting hisses and groans from the other woman. Her mouth clamped down on the base of Aela’s neck, biting and sucking. 

One of the elf’s hands left her chest and traveled down, stroking her stomach before disappear beneath the leather skirt, pressing against her dampening small-clothes. The Nord let out a squeal, hips canting against the elf’s touch. Elduna let out a groan and recaptured Aela’s in a bruising kiss, biting down on her lower lip causing the older woman to let out a snarl. The sound surprised both women and the faint taste of copper sobered Elduna up. She looked down at her friend, noticing the bruises on her neck and her bleeding split lip. She wrenched her hands off Aela's body.

And then she knew. _She_ had done this Aela. 

Once the adrenaline had worn off, Aela looked into Elduna’s eyes. Gone were the yellow eyes filled with lust. Instead she gazed into wide, panicked red eyes. She knew those eyes as well. Scared and disgusted.

And just like the prey she hunted Elduna tried to escape by propelling herself back and off the woman. But the sudden uncoordinated movements sent both warriors into the stone wall. Before Elduna could escape, Aela caught the woman’s wrists and pinned them to the wall. 

“Elduna!” She struggled and thrashed trying to get free. Aela grabbed the woman’s chin and forced it up. The elf stopped struggling. “Elduna. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. Nothing is okay. Nothing will ever be okay. I just attacked you. I am the cause of those bruises, no one else. And all I want to do is to sleep," she confessed, hot tears blurring her vision. Aela released her grip and Elduna fell onto the older woman's shoulders. 

"Did nobody tell you," Aela whispered, her hand stroked the younger woman’s hair.

"Tell me what," the Bosmer asked groggily as she nuzzled Aela’s shoulder. Aela made a mental to note to kill the twins, but first she had to tend to her Harbinger. She sat on the ground and positioned Elduna so she was straddling the Huntress' thigh. The elf's head rested on the Nord's shoulder. Aela traced a finger from Elduna's ear, down over the maroon shirt she wore and stopped when she reached the hem of the shirt. Her hand disappeared underneath the shirt and Aela gasped when she felt the elf's blazing skin.

"What you do," the groggy elf asked as Aela began tugging the shirt up. "You're hot," the Nord stated. 

Elduna felt the shirt being pulled up and off. She gave her fellow Companion a dopey grin. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment." Aela's hand traveled down the Bosmer's trousers until she could feel the sopping fabric of her small-clothes. She was rewarded by a gasp and a squirming by the smaller woman. Aela placed a kiss below Elduna's ear, her fingers nudging the flimsy damp material aside. "Relax Elduna."

Her fingers ghosted across Elduna's lower lips coaxing a moan from the elf. She felt two fingers plunge into wet heat. Aela stilled her hand and would not move until Elduna gave her the okay. It was only a few moments before the Bosmer let out a needy whine, rocking her hips against the Huntress' hand. 

If she felt warm before Elduna felt like her body was on fire. She closed her eyes as Aela worked her fingers, twisting and flexing and wiggling, sending jolts of pleasure up Elduna's spine. The elf draped her arms around the older woman and hugged her close, digging her nails into her back. Her pants increased as Aela moved her hand faster.

And then she felt Aela’s thumb circle her oversensitive clit and her body became an inferno. Like she was hugging a flame Antronach in the middle of the Alik'r Desert. She sunk her teeth into the older woman’s neck bucking against Aela as fast as she could. The beast within Aela was getting agitated and wanted take its' own pleasure but Aela beat by it down. She would deal with her own urges, in due time. 

"Aela," Elduna's breathing had shallowed as she dug her nails into the Nord's back, "Don't stop. So close, so close! Gonna-"

"Then come." Aela sped up her fingers, thumb rubbing incessantly on the woman's clit. Elduna let out a shuddering sob, her body thrashing against the Nord as her orgasm took over. Aela groaned feeling the elf squeeze around her and slicking her fingers. She kept her fingers moving in & out until the elf collapsed boneless onto Aela. After the huntress finally pulled her fingers out, she popped each digit into her mouth. Tastier than expected. She stood up, taking the exhasted Elduna into her arms and carried her back into Jorrvaskr.  
"Thank you," the Harbinger whispered as they entered building. Aela looked down only to see that her new leader has fallen asleep.

Poor girl. She carried her down into the depths of Jorrvaskr, into the Harbinger's room and gently placed the exhausted woman on the bed. Elduna called for Aela in her sleep and it tugged at the woman's heart. Aela wanted nothing but to curl up next to her but she knew the night was far from over and her mission still not complete. Plus she had a pair of twins she needed to bash some sense into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this prompt and fuck this computer and fuck this thing and fhaiopgoha
> 
>  
> 
> Translation: It is done. Thank you for reading. I'm never writing a gangbang ever again. So much logistics. I may come back in the future to pretty this up but as of now I AM DONE WITH THIS PROMPT

Aela kicked open the door to the Whelp’s Room, still fuming. The smell of sex and ale reached her nose causing her to frown.The room was empty for the most part, other than the three people currently screwing each other senseless. Farkas, Vilkas, and Ria had squeezed themselves on top of a bed in the corner of the room. Grunts and groans left Vilkas’ mouth as he thrusted into an equally loud Ria whose head was in between Farkas’ thighs. Farkas’ hand was on her head fingers tangled in her hair, his hips rocked gently as she eagerly sucked him off.

Aela coughed loudly but neither man noticed, too engrossed with pleasure. Annoyance rising she marched over to the bed, grabbed the twins’ heads and smashed it against the wall. They yelped out, holding their injured noggins and simultaneously rolled off of the bed much to Ria’s displeasure. They groaned and sat up on their knees next to each other as Aela looked down on them.

"What was that about," Vilkas hissed, looking up at his fellow Nord. Aela snarled and kicked Vilkas in the ribs. He groaned and curled in on himself. “Fuck, Aela! What’s wrong with you?”

" _’What was that about’_? You idiotic horndogs. None of you two told her!" 

The statement caused the brothers to look at each other and then back at the incensed Circle member.

“Tell who what”, they asked. Aela pinched her the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Elduna? About the urges?"

"What urges?”

Aela grabbed a nearby pillow, slammed her face against it and let out a muffled scream, her nails almost destroying it. When she removed the pillow her eyes a bright gold. It only took a few seconds for the realization wash over Vilkas’ face. “Oooh.”

“Yes. _‘Oh.’_ ”

“Farkas, you were supposed to tell her ,” Vilkas reached across the floor and smacked Farkas upside the head. Farkas yelped, rubbing his injured head before pointing at his twin. "Don’t blame me brother. You were supposed to tell her after she returned from Orotheim!”

“I blame you two ice brains!” Aela roared ending the blame game between the two men. "Do you know how many days she's been suffering because no one told her!?"

Ria wrapped in a heavy blanket finally made herself known as she tried to leave the already tense scene. "Maybe I should go."

"No," Aela placed her foot on the bed, stopping the younger Companion, "Because you're going to help us."

Farkas scratched his head. "I thought the problem was solved."

"All I did was scratch her itch with my pinky nail," she explained, "You know she’s going to want more. In fact, the only reason why I’m standing here and not on my back in the training yard is because she fell asleep!”

Vilkas smirked. “Looks like you didn’t do your job Aela.”

Aela looked down at the man and then jerked forward as if she were going to hit him again. Vilkas recoiled, covering his head afraid she would get hit again but no blow came. When he looked up he saw Aela with a smug look on her face. “If you paid any attention to our Harbinger you would have noticed that she hasn’t been sleeping properly for a week. So of course she’s going to fall asleep.” 

Vilkas sighed as he moved away from the bed. "Alright then. What do we do?"

“What we do best. Fix problems. Vilkas, Farkas, go find Torvar and meet me in Elduna’s room. He's probably at the inn. Ria, get dressed and go get our normal order from Arcadia. Then meet me in the Harbinger’s Quarters. And make sure you eat something before that. We have a _long_ night ahead of us..”

 

_Are you fucking kidding me?!?_

Once again lustful groans and the sound of skin slapping skin woke the ever tired Bosmer from her much needed sleep. Elduna growled and pulled the pillow from under her head and smashed it against her face in an attempt to go back to sleep. But then her brain began to function and she remembered one important detail from the previous night. 

_Wait a second, wasn’t I outside?_

Yes, she was outside with... Aela. Her body went warm as she remembered her time with the Huntress touching and pleasing her , as if she knew exactly what was going on with the Bosmer’s body. And who knew, maybe she did. All she knew was that if she was going to get any answers the Nord was the person to go to. Elduna pulled off the pillow, blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and sat up scanning the room. She was in the Harbinger’s room- her room - on the bed, naked but was not alone. Directly across from the bed were three of her fellow Companions and the source of the moans. Aela was seated in a chair, busy sliding her mouth along Vilkas’ length. Ria knelt in front of the redhead lapping at the woman’s folds enthusiastically while she touch herself.

Something inside Elduna resonated with scene in front of her and a moan escaped her mouth. She wanted to to be the one in between Aela’s legs, licking her until the woman was humping against the elf’s face in ecstasy; she wanted Vilkas’ dick sliding down her throat, lathing it until he emptied his cum into her mouth; She wanted Ria to lick her until she could no longer feel her legs.

The talk with Aela would happen later. Elduna needed to be fucked and she needed to be fucked **now**. 

Growling, the elf crawled on hands and knees across the bed towards the debauchery before her. But as she got to the end of the bed, two sets of hands grabbed at her wrists and pulled her back towards the pillows. She snarled and thrashed in the grip of her captors, Torvar and Farkas. Both men had grins on their faces and, like the others, were also nude. 

“Don’t worry lass, they’ll join you just as you're ready.” Farkas let go of Elduna and knelt on the bed in front of the elf. He caressed her thigh and moved up towards the apex of her legs and she relaxed into the pillows. His fingers traced her lower lips causing her to moan. Farkas lined his cock up with Elduna’s opening. He looked down at her and she nodded. He pushed inside and she sighed, eyes closing in bliss. 

Any other time Farkas would go slow but remembered the conversation with Aela. The elf needed to be fucked hard. As soon as he was fully inside, her pulled until only the tip was inside then slammed back as hard as he could. She groaned and thrashed as he fucked her. While in her throes she felt something warm poked her cheek. She opened one eye and saw Torvar, sly smile on his face, with a flask in his hand. She let out a whine as he gently grabbed her chin, opened her mouth and poured the contents of the flask into her mouth. Elduna swallowed it noticing the bitterness, coughing slightly. 

“There. I don’t think we want little Farkas’ running around, do we. And I think there’s then there’s something you need to work on.”

Torvar aimed his rather impressive manhood straight at her face. The blonde looked down at his cock and then at Elduna a playful grin on his face. The Bosmer opened her mouth and took him, alternating licks to his bulbous head and the rest of his shaft, hands massaging his balls. “Ahh your mouth is so good,” Torvar couldn’t help but thrust into Elduna’s mouth. She was only able to get in a few good licks before she was yanked off, squealing, by Farkas who had other ideas.

“Hey! I was busy!”

“Shut up Torvar. You’ll get her mouth back in a second. I just want to do this,” Farkas grabbed the elf’s legs and pulled them until her shins rested on his shoulders before he resettled on the bed. Farkas nibbled one thigh, making Elduna sigh before diving in licking and sucking her lower lips, nipping at her clit. She squealed, eyes closed, and grabbed onto the bed as legs flailed. Then there was a weight on her chest. When she opened her eyes, Torvar sitting on her chest stroking his cock. “You’re not getting away from me that easily friend.”

He leaned forward as she opened her mouth to take him and soon he was fucking her face. He thrust until her face was against his hairy hips, blonde pubes against her nose. It seemed the transformation left her without a gag reflex. Farkas took that moment to push three fingers inside of her. She moaned around Torvar’s cock, prompting him to go faster. Torvar groaned only a few moments later, squirting his seed into her mouth. 

He rolled off of her and began to suck and squeeze her breasts. Soon Elduna was thrashing in the midst of her orgasm, clutching Farkas’ head to her crotch, humping it as he helped her down from her high. Once her body stopped trembling, Farkas removed himself from her legs and rolled off the bed along with Torvar. Elduna just laid there, covered in sweat and other fluids. She didn’t even register the two new shadows that stood over her.

“She looks happy.” Ria and Aela appeared, apparently done with messing with Vilkas. Elduna just looked up at them with a dopey grin and heaving chest. 

Aela caressed the Bosmer’s cheek and moved to cup her chin. “Happy? Yes. Satisfied? Not even close.”

Ria positioned herself over the Bosmer’s face and grabbed her legs pulling them up, leaving the Bosmer’s ass exposed for all. “Well, don’t just lay there. Get to work.” Elduna craned her head forward and licked at Ria’s slicked thighs and her pussy folds. All the while she felt a warm hand at her bum and felt something warm being drizzled on her ass. Then two well fingers ran around her puckered hole and she instinctively tesnsed.

“Be calm Elduna. I won’t hurt you,” Aela’s voice calmly stated. She tried to calm down as Aela pushed her finger in slowly. Eldunna was able to keep still as Aela went in groaned and squirmed in the woman’s grip. That earned her a swat on the bottom. “Be still elf or you’ll miss out on the good part.” 

A finger swiped at her folds and Elduna almost deflated. Aela wet her fingers and circled them around the Bosmer’s clit. Elduna moaned, her lips against Ria’s clit sending the older member into an abrupt orgasm. Ria’s slumped to the side, releasing the elf legs. Alea kept the elf’s back bent forward, thrusting away enjoying the sounds coming out of Elduna’s mouth. She would twist and turn and flick. It wasn’t too long before the Bosmer cried out, her inner walls clamping down on Aela’s fingers. Her body spasmed like a freshly caught fish out of water. Aela removed her fingers and moved back to watch as the Harbinger’s body sagged onto the bed.

“Looks like we finally tired her out. Pity.”

Elduna sat up, grabbed Aela’s face and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, nipping at her lips so hard that she drew blood. “You wish.” 

Aela laughed as she tangled her hand in the Bosmer’s braids and pulled the woman’s head back. “That’s what I like to see.” 

There was another kiss full of teeth tongue bites before she was pushed away. Her Shield-Sister rolled off the bed and grabbed a box that was sitting on the side table. Aela pulled out a rather large dildo made out of Dwarven ingots and a harness. She puts the leather straps on and tightens them so the dildo is in place over her crotch. “Now come over here and get your present ready.” Elduna crawled over the bed and took the dildo into her mouth happily. Aela let out a low chuckle, grabbed the Bosmer’s head and started fucking it. She knew the elf could handle the rough treatment. Such was the nature of the Gift. When she drew back Elduna gasped for air and she watched a long line of spittle connecting the elf’s mouth and her dildo break. 

“I’m going to fuck you in the ass and Vilkas and Farkas are going to take your pussy. Do you want that Harbinger? Do you want to be thoroughly fucked?” Elduna could only nod vigorously. Alea lovingly kissed her forehead before looking over at the other female in the room.

“Hand me the sap. And you boys better get ready.” Ria handed the older Nord the tub and Aela slathered her cock in the green tinged gel before positioning herself in the center of the bed. “Come here Elduna.”

Elduna knelt over the dildo, facing away from Aela and slowly sank onto the rigid length, allowing it into her ass. Her body was burning from the stretch even with it being oiled up. She sat down onto it fully moaning as she got used to the intruder in her backside. Aela wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and pulled her back down to rest against her chest. “You’re doing so well. And you’re almost there,” the Nord said laying kisses on the Bosmer’s neck. The twins knelt on either side of her. Farkas moved closer and pushed his sap cover dick into the elf's pussy. Vilkas followed suit and started to cram his dick into her stuffed pussy and it was too much and not enough and too much and, and, AND- 

And then all goes white.

Elduna woke up, extremely sore, covered in sticky fluids and surround by the naked sleeping forms of her Companions. And then the memories of the last few hours came back to her: the twins’ and Aela stuffing her with so much cock that she squirted all over them; Vilkas fucking her as she used her hands to jack Torvar and Farkas while the girls played; Ria fucking her with the steel dildo while Aela sits on her face and licks her clit; the women eating each other out while the guys jerk off; Elduna fucking Ria with the strap-on while Tovar fucked her from behind and Aela fucked Ria from behind and the bros jack off to the scene; Elduna being fucked against the chair by Farkas; Ria and Aela fucking Elduna with straps covered in Spriggan sap and void salts that make her squirm so much they have to tie her down.

 

“You look content.” Elduna looked over at the small table to see Aela, still naked and sitting in the chair. She got up, walked to the bed and gently pulls Elduna out of from the mass of bodies before returning to the table and sitting on the chair with Elduna on her lap. 

Elduna nodded, nuzzling her head into the Nord's shoulder. After a few moments Elduna stops when she smells the scent of spiced beef. She lifted her head to see the piece of meat in Aela’s fingertips. Aela feeds the elf the piece of beef the taste is pure ambrosia after eating nothing but bodily fluids for the last few hours. It is then that the Harbinger noticed the tray full of wine, fruit and cheeses and cooked meats on top of the table. Elduna reaches for the goblet of ale.

“I apologize,” Aela said as she fed Elduna a piece of cheese, “Farkas and Vilkas were supposed to explain it to you. Having the werewolf causes certain urges that need to be sated. Especially for those who have been just turned. But with all that has happened...”

Elduna swallowed and shrugged, “At least I know I’m not going crazy. Maybe I should throw the twins in the stocks for a week for forgetting to tell me. Let the people have some fun for once.”

Aela laughs and sit in her lap and feeds her another apple slice. “Do whatever you wish. As long as I get to watch.”

It’s at the moment Njada and Athis walked into the room and stared at their nude leader and Aela. They looked over at the bed and saw the other naked and sleeping Companions. Njada punches Athis in the arm. “See! I told you we would miss out on the fun if we waited! Now look!”

 

THE END


End file.
